Penny Halliwell (Charmed)
' Penelope "Penny" Halliwell' is a witch of the Warren line of witches. She is the grandmother of the Charmed Ones. After the death of Patty's daughter, she raised her three granddaughters, as their father had abandoned them. Powers and Abilities Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Penny was noted to be particularly skillful in this fundamental ability - during her years of raising her daughter and granddaughters, she invented spells to discipline them when they got out of hand and was also responsible for creating many spells in the Book of Shadows. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Penny was noted to be a particularly gifted potioneer, perhaps the very best out of the Warren line - she crafted a great many potion recipes in the Book of Shadows. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' Penny is able to see and commune with spirits of the dead as a witch. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. Penny's telekinetic power dramatically surpassed even that of Prue's during her early years as a Charmed One - in 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, Penny mistook them for warlocks and repelled them through an intricate path out to the porch and also used it to undo Piper's freeze on Andy. During Piper and Leo's wedding, she used it to play "Pachelbel's Canon" on wind chimes, and in later instances, she was shown using it to send her opponents flying great distances with dramatic impacts, all of which testify to her formidable strength and expert skill as a potent telekinetic witch. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' As an upper-level witch, Penny is highly resistant to lethal magical powers, such as fireballs. Spirit Powers *'Wisping:' As a ghost, Penny possesses the power to teleport through white lights. This power surrounds her in swirling white orbs until she vanishes and appears elsewhere. *'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport another dead being from the afterlife. *'Invisibility:' Penny is naturally invisible to the naked eye as a ghost. *'Intangibility:' She is intangible and can pass through objects as a ghost. *'Voice Echo:' Penny projected her voice to the Halliwell Manor living room from the spiritual plane. Relatives *Lawrence Cutler (maternal great x14 grandfather) *Charlotte Warren (maternal great x14 grandmother) *William Jackson (maternal great x13 grandfather) *Melinda Warren (maternal great x13 grandmother) *Beauford Warren (maternal great x12 grandfather) *Viola Thompson (maternal great x12 grandmother) *Alice Warren (maternal great x11 grandmother) *Joseph Litchfield (maternal great x11 grandfather) *Emma Litchfield (maternal great x10 grandmother) *Michael Williamson, Sr. (maternal great x10 grandfather) *Michael Williamson, Jr. (maternal great x9 grandfather) *Clare Sanders (maternal great x9 grandmother) *Paul Williamson (maternal great x8 grandfather) *Lenora Thomas (maternal great x8 grandmother) *Luciana Williamson (maternal great x7 grandmother) *Michael Warren (maternal great x7 grandfather) *Max Warren (maternal great x6 grandfather) *Mary Johnson (maternal great x6 grandmother) *Randall Warren (maternal great x5 grandfather) *Evelyn F. (maternal great x5 grandmother) *Johnny Warren (maternal great x4 grandfather) *Karen A. (maternal great x4 grandmother) *Bartholomew Bowen (maternal great x3 grandfather) *Christina Bowen (maternal great x3 grandmother) *Jeffrey Bowen (maternal great-great-grandfather) *Cleo Davis (maternal great-great-grandmother) *James Bowen (maternal great-grandfather) *Iris J. Sauls (maternal great-grandmother *Philippa Bowen (maternal grandmother) *Redmond Baxter (maternal grandfather) *P. Baxter (mother) *Gordon Johnson (father) *Agnes Bowen (maternal aunt) *Gregory Bowen (maternal uncle) *Gordon Russell (maternal uncle by marriage) *Lola M. (maternal aunt by marriage) *P. Russell (maternal cousin) *P. Bowen (maternal cousin) *Allen Halliwell (ex-husband) *Patty Halliwell (daughter) *Victor Bennett (son-in-law) *Prue Halliwell (granddaughter) *Piper Halliwell (granddaughter) *Phoebe Halliwell (granddaughter) *Paige Matthews (granddaughter) *Leo Wyatt (grandson-in-law) *Coop Halliwell (grandson-in-law) *Henry Mitchell, Sr. (grandson-in-law) *Wyatt Halliwell (great-grandson) *Chris Halliwell (great-grandson) *Melinda Halliwell (great-granddaughter) *P.J. Halliwell (great-granddaughter) *Parker Halliwell (great-granddaughter) *Peyton Halliwell (great-granddaughter) *Tamora Mitchell (great-granddaughter) *Kat Mitchell (great-granddaughter) *Henry Mitchell, Jr. (great-grandson) *Matthew Halliwell (great-great-grandson) *Prudence Halliwell (great-great-granddaughter) Category:Charmed Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Charmed: Witches Category:Charmed: Ghosts